Father of the Century
by Delusional Potato
Summary: After being taunted by the snooty Filthy Rich and his daughter Diamond Tiara, Discord and his child Screwball decide to participate in the annual "Father of the Year" competition. But exactly how far will Discord go to win the award?
1. Slow Morning

**Hello there everyone! From the intricate mess that is my mind, I bring you one of my all-time favorite things to write about from My Little Pony; the adorableness of Daddy Discord! I just love writing Discord -even when it's just him- but I love writing about him and his supposed "daughter" Screwball even more!**

**Also, AN IMPORTANT NOTE. PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH.**

**On my last Daddy Discord fic, I had one too many people asking me to make Fluttershy Screwball's mom/Discord's wife. For the last and final time, I HATE FLUTTERCORD AND DO NOT SHIP IT. In fact, if you clicked on this, expecting it to be another one of those overdone "Discord-married-Fluttershy-and-Screwball-is-their-baby" fics, then please leave immediately. Bottom line, do not ask me to ship Fluttercord, or I will (virtually) slap you. I'm sorry if I sound harsh and hater-ish, but I do not want that ship shoved down my throat. To be safe, I completely pushed Fluttershy out of this story in hopes that no one will ask me to ship it. Thank you for your acceptance and enjoy this story.**

* * *

><p>"Dad."<p>

A moan escaped from Discord's mouth, hearing the high-pitch voice of a young filly call him.

"Dad!"

Discord felt something land on his bed, causing it to shake. He then felt a nose on his nose and four small hooves on his chest.

"Daaaaaad!"

Slowly, Discord's eyes cracked open, only to see a pair of spiraling eyes staring into his own.

"Yay! You're awake!" The small purple filly cheered happily.

Discord yawned before wrapping his tail around the filly's waist and placing her back on the floor. He rolled over with his back facing her and pulled the covers over his head. His efforts proved to be fruitless, for the child he was trying to discourage simply hopped back on his bed and started poking his back.

"Come on, daddy! I wanna do something fun!"

Discord gave a quiet groan, trying to figure out how he would get the child to leave his room so he could get a few more hours of sleep. An idea immediately came to him, causing him to smile mischievously. He continued to lay there, letting the filly poke him continuely.

"Ugh! You're a big bore-y bore-pants today!"

Very suddenly, Discord surprised the little filly by flipping over and grabbing her. He then went for her exposed belly, using his claws to gently brush across the surface of her skin. She started to laugh hysterically, so much so that she started crying and attempting to kick him away. Finally, he let up on the tickle torture and set the filly back on the bed.

"Good morning, Screwball." Discord greeted with a yawn.

"Good morning daddy!" The filly called Screwball chirped back, "What kinda fun things are we going to do today?"

"How about, let-daddy-sleep-for-two-more-hours?"

"Silly daddy, that's boring!"

"It's not boring to me."

"Well come on!" Screwball grabbed her father's tail in her teeth and tried to tug him off the bed. However, Discord didn't budge as he slowly sat up and stretched his tired limbs.

"Maybe later today," He yawned, "I've got to get some breakfast."

"But daaaad! You promised!" Screwball whined.

Discord chuckled before he ruffled the filly's mane, "Later, I promise. In the meantime, let's go grab something to eat, shall we?"

"Can we cover those dumb princess in syrup today?!" Screwball asked excitedly.

"Maybe," Discord replied, shrugging a bit, "Only if you promise to eat all of your breakfast!"

"I will!"

Discord then picked his daughter up and quickly teleported down to the palace kitchen. Since his reformation, Discord had been staying at the Canterlot palace where the princesses could keep a close eye on him. He could go wherever he pleased, but he had to promise not to cause mischief. If he did, he had to clean it up afterwards and apologize to the poor, unfortunate pony who had the misfortune to be the victim of one of his infamous pranks.

Screwball -his "not-technically" child-, had come with him. She wasn't technically Discord's daughter, being that she was formed when said chaos spirit was experimenting with some cotton candy clouds to see if they could make a good, destructive tornado. When the cotton candy tornado got out of hand, Screwball was born, and Discord almost immediately adopted her as his daughter. Ever since then, they had been inseparable.

Milliseconds later, Discord and Screwball appeared in the dining hall, where the alicorn sisters, Celestia and Luna, were enjoying their breakfast.

"Good morning, Discord." Celestia greeted with a smile that almost seemed forced.

"DID THOU SLEEPEST WELL?!" Luna screamed at the top of her lungs. She quickly cleared her throat and started again, "I mean... Did you sleep alright?"

"Well, if getting woken up by a filly at six in the morning means sleeping well, then yes." Discord replied sarcastically. He and Screwball took a seat at the dining table. Instead of taking the food set before him, Discord used his magic to make pancakes appear on his and his daughter's plate.

Celestia chuckled, turning to Screwball, "What about you, my dear? Did you sleep well?"

Screwball shied away, suddenly becoming smaller. It was clear she found the princesses as untrustworthy and scary.

Discord gently placed his talon hand on the filly's mane, "Ah, don't mind her, Celestia. She's still a bit standoffish of you two."

Luna took a bite of her waffle, "That's understandable. Me and my sister can sometimes be intimidating."

"Well, it's not that," Discord said, "It's... Y'know... Imprisonment in stone for a thousand years."

The princesses exchanged glances.

"I see..." Celestia nodded before biting into an apple.

"Oh Discord!" Luna suddenly spoke up, "I almost forgot; in Ponyville, they are hosting a father-daughter dance. I was wondering if you and Screwball would be interested."

Discord scoffed, "Bleh, boring much? More like father-daughter snorefest."

"Why do you say that?" Celestia asked.

"Because, every snooty father and every one of their bratty daughters are so orderly and dull," Discord explained, sitting back in his chair, "We'd show up, they'd probably kick us out just for being way too interesting."

Luna rolled her eyes, "Fine then. I was just trying to find something that would help tighten your bond with Screwball."

"Puh-lease." Scoffed Discord. He unexpectedly grab Screwball up in a hug, causing her to giggle adorably, "We have a bond that's tighter than Snowflake's thighs!"

Celestia cocked an eyebrow, "Who's thighs...?"

"Nopony's." Discord quickly answered, releasing his daughter.

"There's also a contest," Luna added with a mischievous smile, "For Father of the Year."

"I wouldn't go if they offered free refreshments. Why are you trying to get me to go?"

Luna sighed, "Because, some incredibly rich stallion wins every year, and I'm pretty sure you make a much better father than him."

"Still not my cup of tea." Discord made a cup appear with a poster for the father-daughter dance placed within it. He quickly threw the cup behind him, having it explode into blue butterflies with orange spots upon impact with the palace floor.

Celestial frowned, "That's fine, Discord. We aren't forcing you to go if you don't wish to go."

"Thank the gods," Sighed Discord, finishing off the rest of his pancake, "I was worried that this would turn out like the Grand Galloping Gala incident last year. In other words, I nearly died from boredom until the paramedics luckily revived me."

The princess weren't sure if Discord was being figurative or literal. With him, it was most likely literal.

"Anyway, I did plan on taking a trip to Ponyville," The chaos spirit continued, hesitating slightly when Screwball hopped in his lap, "I wanted to pay my friends, the bearers of those Elements of Harmony a little visit. You know, to build friendship."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Celestia encouraged.

"Just don't try anything mischievous." Warned Luna.

"Have I ever done anything mischievous before?" Discord began, "I'm not Loki, for goodness sake. I make chaos, not mischief."

Luna bared her teeth, "Don't try anything _chaotic_..."

"Don't worry, we won't!" Discord gave a laugh before quickly disappearing. However, he accidentally left Screwball behind when he teleported.

"DADDY!" She shouted.

Discord quickly appeared and picked the filly up, blushing brightly, "Sorry, darling! Daddy didn't forget about you!"

With that, they both disappeared.

Celestia looked to Luna with a disdainful expression, "What were you saying about Discord making a good father?"

* * *

><p>Milliseconds later, Discord and Screwball appeared in the town plaza of Ponyville. Most of the ponies were startled by his appearance, but they immediately carried on their business, slightly wary of him. Even though he was reformed, they still acted slightly scared of him.<p>

"Daddy, since when did you have friends?" Screwball asked as Discord gently placed her on the ground.

"Oh, since recently!" He replied, "They're a bit snooty at first, but they'll warm up to you eventually." He pointed at the large oak tree in the center of the town, "That's where Twilight, or Prissy Princess Sparkle Butt as I like to call her, lives."

"She sounds... Prissy..."

"She is, but she is the most fun to troll and pull pranks on!"

"Really?!"

"Yes, her reactions are priceless!"

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Screwball took off in the direction of the tree. However, she wasn't watching where she was going and ran into another filly.

"Hey, stupid head!" An annoying, high-pitch voice cried, "Watch where you're going!"

As Screwball stood up and Discord quickly trotted over, they saw who the filly was. She was extremely simlilar to Screwball in her colors, except she had normal blue eyes, a tiara sitting on her head, and a cutie mark of said tiara on her flank.

"Eek! A monster!" The filly shrieked upon seeing Discord. She quickly ran to the protection of a brown stallion with a slicked-back mane of black. He wore a red tie and had bags of money as his cutie mark.

"Excuse me," He began in a snobby tone, "I don't allow my daughter to play with strangers, much less the daughter of some untamed beast."

Immediately, the hackles on Discord's back rose, "Excuse me? Just who do you think you are calling me a beast?"

"My name is Filthy Rich," The stallion said, his glare unfaltering, "This is Diamond Tiara. You're Discord, and I suppose the freakish filly is your child."

Diamond Tiara glared out from under her father.

"We came here to participate in the father-daughter dance and win the Father of the Year award," Rich explained, "We've won for the past five years in a row."

Diamond Tiara stuck her tongue out at the two.

"I pray that you two aren't participating in it," Rich continued, "Heaven knows you're going to be beaten badly. Do you even have a heart to care about a child?"

Discord bared his teeth, "I don't know who you think you are, Mister Filthy Pants, or whatever your name is, but I don't like your tone!"

Screwball hid behind her father, sensing the hostility of the situation. Diamond Tiara gained the courage to approach her. She looked the timid filly right in her swirly eyes.

"You're a freak, just like your father!" She taunted, "Ew! What kind of eyes are those? Weirdo!"

Discord immediately bent down and bared his teeth at the bratty filly. She shrieked in terror before running back to her father.

"Waaaaahhh! He's trying to eat me!" She cried in a tone that was clearly fake.

"Beast!" Rich sneered, "You have the nerve to scare a perfectly innocent filly like that?! How dare you!"

"Your brat of a daughter was picking on my daughter!" Discord shot back, "I defended my child as I should have!"

"How is she even your child?" Rich asked, "You look absolutely nothing alike!"

"I bet he kidnapped her and hypnotized her into loving him!" Diamond Tiara jeered, "That's why her eyes look like that!"

That was it. Discord was on his last straw. His body started to glow very slightly and his eyes almost turned completely red. However, a voice from behind quickly reverted him back to normal.

"Ahem."

Discord turned, discovering the alicorn princess, Twilight Sparkle standing directly behind him. She had a displeased look on her face, causing Discord to immediately appear completely innocent. Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara took this chance to turn their noses up and walk away. Discord sneered something under his breath before turning back to Twilight.

"And just what was that all about?" She asked.

"A couple of jerks acting like they were higher than us," Discord replied, baring his teeth, "He and his bratty filly were saying horrible things about us. When you insult Discord, you insult all of the chaotic powers he has that can blast you into oblivion."

Twilight growled, until her eyes suddenly widened, "Wait, _we?_"

Discord gestured to Screwball, who stopped hiding behind him, "Twilight, meet Screwball, Screwball meet Twilight. Besides the point, I need to ask something of you, Twilight."

Twilight seemed skeptical, "If it has anything to do with using my princess powers to put that stallion and filly in jail or exile, then no."

"No no," Discord quickly corrected, "I want you to direct me to the sign up sheet for the Father of the Year contest. We're about to kick some Filthy Rich butt."


	2. Twilight and Screwball

"Hold on," Twilight held up her hooves, her eyes clenched shut in disbelief, "You're a FATHER?! You have an actual living, breathing DAUGHTER?!"

Discord rolled his eyes and held up Screwball, "What more do you want me to show you to prove it?"

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Twilight bit her lower lip, "No offense, but who in the wide wide world of Equestria would want to marry you and have children?!"

Again, Discord rolled his eyes, "That's not the way Screwball came along, Twi. My powerful magic was how this little mischief maker was born." He nuzzled the "mischief maker" affectionately, causing her to giggle.

Twilight still seemed to be trying to wrap her head around the whole thing, "Discord as a daddy... I just can't see it..."

Discord got directly in the young alicorn's face, "You think I wouldn't make a good father, don't you?"

"It's not that!" Twilight quickly corrected herself, "It's just... I can't picture you as a father. You just don't really... Have that fatherly personality."

Discord bared his teeth, "You must be one of those ponies who think ponies like Filthy Rich are _good_ fathers."

"Well I hear he's won the Father of the Year award five years in a row now."

"That's going to change this year..."

Twilight saw the mischievous glint in the draconequus' eyes, "You better not be planning anything."

"Nope! Quick question, where's Fluttershy?"

"She's in Vanhoover visiting her cousins. Why?"

"Because absolutely no one will be able to stop me when I hammer Filthy Rich and his demon child into the ground!"

"I sure do hope you mean that figuratively."

Discord bit his lower lip, "Er... Yeah, sure. That's what I meant."

Twilight narrowed her eyes, "So you want to know where the sign-up sheet is, right?"

"Have I not made it obvious enough?"

Twilight sighed, "It's at Ponyville High School in the gym."

"Then that's where I'm going." Discord put Screwball down in front of Twilight, "Oh, do me a favor and watch Screwball for me, okay? That's not too much of a job for you, is it _Princess_ Twilight?"

Twilight groaned, "No, _Lord_ of Chaos."

Discord did not pick up on her sarcasm, or either he was just ignoring it, "Well good. Ciao for now! Oh, one more thing," He got right in Twilight's face, his usual jolly tone lowering to an almost demonic, guttural voice, "If Screwy gets hurt while she's under your watch, you're dead, Sparkle."

Twilight was suddenly terrified of the spirit who usually only annoyed her, "Gotcha..."

Discord then went over to Screwball, crouching down to her level and gently lifting her head up in his mismatched hands. His tone changed to one that Twilight had never heard him use before, one that was sweet and fatherly, "Screwball, you be good for Aunt Twily, okay? Daddy's going to be right back after he signs us up for the dance and the award. In the meantime, you can get acquainted with Twilight and her friends!"

Surprisingly, Screwball seemed to like the idea, "Okay, daddy!"

"Great!" Discord stood up, turning back to Twilight and making a top hat appear on his head, just so he could tip it, "See ya later, alligator!"

And with a flash, he was gone.

Twilight sighed before turning back to Screwball, "So, your name is Screwball, righ-?"

However, Twilight trailed off when she saw Screwball glaring murderously at her. Clearly, she was one of those children who always used the "angel-child" act around her parent, then acted like demons towards everyone else.

"I don't like you." Screwball growled, her facial expression was eerily similar to Discord's when he was angry.

Twilight giggled nervously, wondering if this filly possessed powers like Discord, and if she could control them as skillfully as he could, "Um... If you don't mind me asking... Why do you not like me?"

"You were those evil ponies who turned my daddy into stone for the second time," Screwball explained, "I don't like you because of that."

Twilight realized she was treading on thin ice, "Oh uh... But we gave him another chance to redeem himself and never become a statue again! We don't plan on turning him to stone again so long as he doesn't turn evil!"

"Of course you'd say that," Screwball rolls her eyes, "But I don't trust you, stupid princess. He was never evil anyway. None of you stupid ponies could accept a little change in your life. One cotton candy cloud, and it's the apocalypse. I don't like any of you."

The young pony started to walk away, but Twilight knew if she lost her and couldn't find her, Discord would have her head on a stick. Or worse... Rearrange all her books to where they were completely disorganized and she wouldn't be in able of find anything.

"Screwball!" Twilight called, "Why don't I take you to back to my place? I live at the Golden Oaks Library. Maybe we can find you some interesting books!"

"Do they taste good?" Screwball asked.

Twilight stared at her, "What?"

"Do they taste good?"

"Uh... I'm pretty sure books don't have a taste."

"They do have a taste. Harry Trotter books taste more bitter than Chronicles of Narneigha books. Lord of the Horseshoes tastes like french fries. Horsey Jackson and the Olympians are the best tasting. I love eating those."

_Oh Celestia, she eats inedible objects just like her father... _Twilight thought. She gulped and forced a smile, "Well um... Maybe I can find some Horsey Jackson books for you to snack on, and you can tell me a little more about yourself."

"Do you have any ketchup to go with it?" Screwball added.

* * *

><p>Discord appeared in the front of Ponyville High School. Rowdy high schoolers were milling about. The jocks were playing with a football, the nerds were discussing the latest episode of Star Trot: The Next Generation (strangely enough, Discord almost wanted to join them in their discussion), and the snooty popular girls were flipping their hair and trying to get the attention of the jocks (who were paying no mind to them).<p>

Discord walked right through a group of the popular girls, who shrieked in surprise and started saying things like "Ew! It's that weird chaos freak!" or, "Why is he even here? Is he going to brainwash us so we act like the unpopular girls? Ew!"

Discord ignored them, even though the insults actually hurt him greatly. He continued on to the gym. While he was doing so, another jock practically tackled him while trying to catch a football. The jock fell flat on his rear and lost the football, while Discord simply stood there, staring at him distastefully.

"Hey, watch where you're going, moron!" The jock yelled. However, when he saw just who he was yelling at, he shrunk away in fear, "Oh my Celestia... I'm so sorry, great and majestic Discord sir! I didn't realize it was you! Please don't turn me into a burrito and eat me..." He chuckled nervously.

Discord simply rolled his eyes and stepped over the shuddering jock. Finally, he reached the door leading into the gym. All around, older adult ponies and high school volunteers were helping prepare for the daddy-daughter dance. Discord scanned through them and located the sign-up sheet over next to the stage. He smiled with triumph before making his way over and quickly signing his and Screwball's name on the sheet. However, as he was doing so, he was tackled by three small masses that knocked him over on his back. He looked down to see a yellow earth pony filly, an orange pegasus filly, and a white unicorn filly, all piled on top of him and giggling happily.

"Hi Mr. Discord!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders greeted him.

Unlike all the other fillies -whom he saw as little demonic brats- Discord actually liked these three, "Hello, my dears."

"What are you doing here?" Scootaloo asked him.

"Oh, signing myself and my daughter up for the Father of the Year award." Discord told her.

"You have a daughter?!" They all screamed in unison.

"I do indeed."

"How old is she?!" Sweetie demanded, "Does she have a cutie mark?! Does she look like you?!"

Discord chuckled at their enthusiasm, "Well, mentally she's around nine-ish, ten-ish, somewhere in there. She does have a cutie mark, and she luckily looks nothing like me."

"Awwww!" The three groaned in frustration.

"That means she can't join the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Apple Bloom complained.

"But maybe we can meet her at the daddy-daughter dance this weekend!" Scootaloo suggested.

"I bet she's just as cool as you, Mr. Discord!" Sweetie added.

"No one's as cool as Mr. Discord!" Apple Bloom argued.

Discord gently put the fillies back on the ground and stood up, "My dears, I'm afraid I have to get back to Twilight before my daughter does anything... Damaging."

The draconequus disappeared, leaving the fillies next to the sign-up sheet. However, as the chatted and giggled, a different filly pushed her way through them and looked at the sheet.

"What are you doing, Dumbmond Tiara?" Scootaloo asked.

"None of your business, chicken!" Diamond shot back, "Why don't you go lay some eggs or something?"

Scootaloo growled while Sweetie and Apple Bloom were forced to hold her back.

"Ugh!" Diamond groaned, "That dopey-looking freakshow and his brainwashed daughter signed up for the award! Why do they even bother?"

"I bet Mr. Discord's way better than your capitalist pig of a father!" Sweetie shot back.

Diamond scoffed, "Had to pull out your dictionary for that insult, huh dictionary?"

"Why you little-!" Sweetie started to lunge, "I AM NOT A DICTIONARY! YOU'RE THE DICTIONARY!"

Apple Bloom was forced to hold her back, "She ain't worth it, Sweetie Belle. Besides," She glared at Diamond, "We all know they cheat in the competition anyway!"

Diamond rolled her eyes as she walked away from the sign-up sheet, "Whatever. Dopecord and his weird filly can't compete with us anyway. He doesn't even know how to love his kid anyway! I bet she's miserable and wants to run away!"

As she walked away, Scootaloo asked her friends, "Want me to kick her?! I'll kick her if that's what you want me to do! I'll kick her into next week!"

Apple Bloom blew a raspberry, "There's no use. She's just gonna insult us and Mr. Discord more. But we know what she says isn't true. I bet Mr. Discord's a great dad!"

* * *

><p>"Please stop..."<p>

Screwball continued tearing out pages from Horsey Jackson and shoving them into her mouth, despite Twilight's plea.

"But it's too tasty to let it get all stale and crackly!" Screwball whined, tearing out another page and nibbling at it daintily.

Twilight facehoofed, "I'd really appreciate it if you stop eating my books!"

Screwball immediately glared at her, "Stupid alicorn princess! You can't tell me what to do!"

Twilight groaned and sat down in defeat, "I'll give her one thing, she's about as stubborn and rebellious as her father..."

Screwball suddenly looked up and smiled, "Daddy!" She then ran over to a bowl of apples sitting on a table.

Twilight raised an eyebrow, _Does she call random objects her daddy whenever her actual dad's away?_

Screwball peered into the bowl of apples. All of the sudden, the apples shuddered before out popped a familiar face.

"Greetings, equines!" Discord announced, "I bring you tidings from Apple World!"

Screwball laughed, while Twilight wondered how Discord was able to fit his very large and long body into a very small bowl of apples. She decided not to rack her brain for an answer, since it was Discord, after all.

"Now, where's that troublesome other half of me?" Discord asked, looking around from the bowl. He tipped the bowl over, allowing for the two mares to discover that he was simply a disembodied head.

"Oh! I know!" Screwball squealed. She ran over to a different book and ripped a page out. She started somehow unfolding an already-unfolded-paper like origami before it came into the form of Discord's body, except for the head, which creeped Twilight out a little.

The disembodied Discord head groaned, "Screwball, do daddy a favor and get his body reattached to his head, will you?"

_Well that's something you don't hear everyday. _Twilight thought to herself.

Screwball led the headless Discord over to the table. She then helped it feel for the head and put it back on the neck. The now-full-bodied Discord screwed his head back on and shuddered.

"Ugh!" He groaned, "I don't know why I still do that! It's so uncomfortable!"

Screwball giggled, "I thought it was funny!"

Twilight approached the two and changed the subject, "Did you sign up?"

Discord smiled towards her, "Of course!" He pulled out a sheet of paper, "Apparently, the contest this year involves the daughters writing an essay as to why their dad should win. Bleh... I'd prefer a cotton candy-eating contest." He took a moment to read through it, "And... The contest is completely anonymous. The judges will chose on how truthful the essay is, rather than how great the daughter claims their father to be. Basically, Screwball just has to write an essay and turn it in at the dance. Seems simple enough."

Twilight turned to Screwball, "Do you think you can do that, Screwball? I'd be happy to help if you have any trouble."

Screwball smiled, "Yeah, I can do it! I wanna show that stupid-looking what's-her-face that she's wrong about me and my daddy!"

"I believe her name's Diamond Tiara." Discord corrected. He rolled his eyes, "What a dorky name..."

"Yeah, what she said was really mean!" Screwball continued, "My daddy's not a monster! And I'll prove it too!" She pushed through Twilight, grabbed a piece of paper, and a pencil before she disappeared up the stairs to write her essay.

Discord chuckled, "That's my girl..."

Twilight looked back up at him, "You sure you want to do this? You know how judgmental ponies are nowadays."

"It's anonymous!" He argued, "They can chose Screwball's essay without even knowing it's her or knowing it's me!" He suddenly seemed let down, "Of course... The other fellow fathers would probably be very angry... Considering most of them don't really see me as a father..."

Twilight rolled her eyes, "You're just as much of a father than any of them out there, if not more! I'm sure if they read exactly why Screwball thinks you're the best father, I'm sure they would see you as a father."

Discord sighed, "You said it yourself, I don't even really have that fatherly attitude! What if that darned Filthy Pants and his bratty demon daughter win again? I'm not proving anything, except that I am nothing more than a mindless, heartless beast!"

"You are not," Twilight argued, "I will admit, you sometimes can be a little... Inconsiderate. But that's just your personality. From what I've seen, you are pretty good father. Don't stop thinking that just because Filthy Rich calls you a few bad names."

Discord smiled, "I suppose you're right. Thank you, Twilight."

"You're always welcome." She returns the smile.

"Do you mind me asking you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Got any Horsey Jackson books?"


End file.
